Jealousy
by DelenaKlarolineKennetEndgame
Summary: when Caroline has to take a few paintings from Klaus for the upcoming gallery, this is what she sees... (I totally suck at summary, I promise it's better than it sounds- my first story, so be gentle!)


~I don't own anything but the plot blah blah blah~

Ugh, I can't believe Mayor Lockwood made me do this. I can't believe Nancy is sick. I can't believe I had to fill in for her. I can't believe we bought the paintings from **him** for the gallery. Get a grip Caroline, you can do this! You just take the paintings and go! Hey, maybe you'll be lucky and one of his siblings will open the door, and you won't have to face his low husky voice, dimpled smile and gorgeous body-HEY, WHAT NO STOP! BAD CAROLINE! I sighed. What's happening to me? Ever since he saved me he's all I can think about! Okay Caroline, it's okay, just a bit more pretending and holding back and he'll forget about you. Somehow, this thought got me quiet depressed. Just keep calm, Caroline. Ok, let's do this!

After my little pep-talk I got out of the car and headed to the mansion. I walked up to the front door and before I could knock, the door opened to reveal a petit redhead. She was really pretty. She wore a too-short-for-your-own-good shorts, and a very revealing tank top with a jean jacket and the gorgeous boots I was eyeing for the last couple of weeks. She had real unruly hair that framed her even more beautiful face- full pink lips, sea green eyes with heavy eyeliner.

And behind her stood no other than a shirtless Klaus.

"Oh, um… yeah so is this a bad time? I can come back later" I stammered, helplessly trying to ignore the lump forming in my throat. "No! it's okay, I just wasn't expecting you, Andie was just leaving" Klaus hurried, eyes still wide open in something between shock and horror. The redhead chuckled, "it's Angie, actually and I should probably leave". She gave me an apologetic smile, she already turned away when Klaus yelled after her "I'll call you!" and the lump in my throat grew bigger. She snorted, not even bothering to turn around and replied "no, you won't!" Klaus looked sown smiling almost boyishly "no, I won't" he mumbled to himself. Then he looked up at me, as if only remembering I was there and gestured to the door, inviting me in.

He opened his mouth to say something when a T.V remote was thrown at him. "you selfish bastard, I just lost two hundred dollars because of you!" I saw a furious Rebecca walking down the stairs, followed by a grinning Kol. "And why is that, little sister?" Klaus inquired with a raised eyebrow. Kol snorted. "We made a bet" he said triumphantly. "What kind of a bet?" Klaus asked, now quiet amused. "Becca thought you'd remember the girl's name, I knew better." Kol answered, smirking. "Though I'm quiet surprised, brother, this one was definitely hot enough to remember." He added, and Klaus just shrugged it off. "For god's sake, Nik, it's just a frigging name, it's not so hard to remem-what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Rebecca spat. I just rolled my eyes at her. What a bitch. "Actually I was just about to ask when you threw a T.V remote on my face". Klaus retorted.

A knock came from the door and Klaus sighed. "It must be Andie" he said as he headed to open the door. "Angie" Kol corrected him, earning a glare from Rebecca.

Klaus opened the door, where an embarrassed Angie was standing "Um… sorry, just if you find my panties, can you just drop them by the bar?" she asked, now completely red. "Of course, love" he smiled, not even a bit uncomfortable. They said their goodbyes, and I couldn't stand being there any longer, so before the siblings continued their teasing, I said "I'm just here to take a few paintings for the gallery," already feeling the tears behind my eyes. Wait, why am I even crying? I don't care if he's sleeping with someone. After putting a shirt on, he led me through the house until we reached the familiar art studio. The walls were covered with paintings. He handed my two paintings, and took another four himself. When we reached the door he stopped, and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed it again and continued walking towards my car. He helped me put the paintings in the back seat, and I hurried to the driver's seat determined not to give him the satisfaction of crying, because now I knew the exact reason for the tears threatening to fall, the lump in my throat, and the hole in my chest, getting bigger and bigger by the second, attempting to swallow my cold dead heart.

"Um… there's more" Klaus mumbled, he looked unfocused, like he was deep in thought. Huh, probably thinking about 'slutty Angie' and her panties. Whatever. I sighed. This is wrong. I can't be in love with Klaus; he was the big bad hybrid, the heartless, uncaring monster. But then again, he was one of the few people who actually cared for me, who actually put me first. He showed me a side of him that no one knew even existed. His humanity. We returned to his studio to take more paintings and I appreciated the muscles that showed through his tight Henley when he lifted the paintings. I had all these urges to touch these perfect flexed muscles, and these hands; I could almost feel them touching me…

And then a horrible image struck me. These hands, which I so desperately wanted to feel on me, touching HER. His full raspberry lips that I longed to feel move against my own, kissing HER passionately, tasting HER skin, tears filled my eyes once again. "Caroline, love, are you okay?" Klaus asked, looking concerned. The nerve! Acting all innocent like he didn't know what's wrong. My sadness quickly turned to rage. "yes, everything's just fine, you can sleep with the whole fucking town, see if I care!" I yelled at him. His surprised expression turned to irritation. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know I had to ask permission to sleep with other women, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure we're not together." He said through gritted teeth. She flinched when the truth stung. He was right. What was she thinking? They weren't together and he had the right to do whatever he wanted to. He wasn't hers. He didn't owe her anything.

"Why do you even care?" he asked, curiosity peeking through his emotionless mask. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with her feelings. Everything she tried to hide for so long came rushing to surface. "Because I love you!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. The second he regained his composure, he took a small step towards her. "Caroline…" he whispered. She took a step back from him, looking down. "her panties are on the lamp." She said coldly. He looked behind him, confused. When he saw the black lace panties she was talking about, he sighed, and turned back to her, wanting to tell her it didn't mean a thing, but she was already gone.

He smiled to himself, and called Angie, his best friend in centuries, "mission accomplished." He said smugly, finally having Caroline admit her feelings for him.


End file.
